A Pokemon Traveler
by Ferno16
Summary: A flight to Mexico led to Marel land in the Pokemon world unexplained. None of this made sense to him. All he asked was that he wasn't involve in some prophesy bullshit from Arceus. And WHY is every Pokemon he pikes up have a unique quirk! Rated M to be safe. (Warning: poor grammar and armature writer. And story don't follow game plot.)
1. Chapter 1 How?

Ferno16: I own absolutely nothing. And let's start this read with a quote.

" _You_ _know_ _what I've been through, but you'll never_ _understand_ _what I've been through." - Ferno16_

* * *

A Pokémon Traveler

* * *

"God damn it, my head."

How did he get a headache? And more important how did he fall asleep in a plane?

Sure he closed his eyes and laid his seat back, but he never fell asleep pass afternoon.

Okay, lightly apply pressure to both sides of his head, breath in… and out.

Breath in… and out.

Ahhh, much better. Now he can let his hands rest on the… grass?

Brown eyes slowly open, sitting up scanning his surroundings.

What…

The…

Hell…

This wasn't the plane he was on… it sure as hell wasn't a park either.

He let his back rest on the ground again, rubbing his eyes recalling his last memories.

He remembers getting on the plane, he _definitely_ remembers feeling the plane take off.

He read fanfiction on his phone for about an hour. Played Pokémon X hatching eggs to get a shiny pokémon, then…

…

…

… he couldn't remember.

"Plane crash?"

If it was he couldn't believe he survived.

He took a deep breath… and let it out calming his nerves.

Getting scared and panicking wasn't going to help him, he was 16 about to turn 17 in four months he knew better.

"Alright, now where's the plane-"

No. First he had to call 911.

He stood up, pulling his… now busted beyond repair cell.

Bits of the screen fell off, showing how everything inside was burned.

Ugh, he lost $300 dollars right there.

"Shiiiit."

He pocket it, hoping it came to some use later.

He felt his other pocket and cursed feeling it empty.

There goes $200 dollars for his 3ds.

Finding the plane it was.

Thankfully there was hill in site not to far from him.

Once he made it to the top, he didn't find the plane or the smoke of a crash.

He found something even better.

A town.

A _small_ but _real_ fucking TOWN!

There was a _bit_ of a distance, but that wasn't what was going through his head.

A town meant people, and people meant help!

He was already running down the hill in a straight line to the town, breaking a smile with hope overflowing.

He kept running pass the trees, his focus solemnly in getting to the town ignoring everything else.

But abruptly came to a screeching halt, staring at the animal that crashed his brain by looking at it.

"Bunnelby?"

"..."

What. The. _Fuck!_

* * *

Ch.1 How..?

* * *

"Mom, why is he dress like that?"

"I don't know sweetie, it's probably his style."

"Why is he sitting in the bench like that?"

"He must want to rest sweetie, why don't we let him rest in peace?"

"Okay."

"Is he alright, he came out of nowhere and sat there for… how long?"

"Ten minutes brother."

"You kept count?"

"I simply did it because you're incapable of doing it."

"Hey!"

"Shouldn't we give him something, he appears to be having a break down."

"Maybe we should dear. Kind and passionate to others, that's what I love about you."

"Oh honey."

So many voices around him, yet he did not hear them rubbing his eyes. Soothing the migration building up.

The gears inside his head had gone overdrive for a _good_ amount of time, processing, organizing and come to terms with everything he saw on his way here.

Pokémon.

That was the only word that came to mind every time he saw them pass by.

Yes, _them_ as in more than one.

Breath in… and out.

Breath in… and out.

Breath in… and sight.

"Alright. Okay."

He… for some unexplained reason was in the pokémon world… or universe.

Was this for real.

He brought his hand up and bit down, flinching from the pain leaving a bite mark.

Yup, this was real. Pain didn't lie.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

He sigh again, but more relaxed this time as facts suck in.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

The voice belong to a woman in her... late thirties maybe?

She was wearing a light violet sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes.

Black shoulder length hair, with a green hair clip on the side.

"I'm… much better than before. Just needed to sort some thoughts really."

While he did answer her question. His eyes were focused on the Starly on her shoulder.

Something she caught.

"I see you're interested in Starly here."

"I've… always wanted to get close to them."

He raised his arm inviting the pokémon to perch on it, which surprisingly it did.

Using his other hand he scratched it below its beak, getting a happy chirp from it.

A smile tug his lips. No words could describe the emotions going through him.

Having to _feel_ something that should be _fictional_ alive and breathing was... simply out of his world.

No pun intended.

The woman giggle seen the look of wonder on his face.

"You really like pokémon, don't you."

His smile turn to a grin, increasing his efforts of making the bird chirp louder.

"More than you can imagine."

"I can see that. My name's Eliza, what's your name?"

"Marel, and… could I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind, could you move. I would like to sit on the bench too."

"Ah yeah sure."

Starly whined losing the hand scratching him to move, but chirp happily getting it back a second later.

"So what do you need to ask me?"

"Could you tell me where am I?"

Eliza and Starly look at him like he grew a second head.

"You don't know where you are?"

Mare scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I… woke up with a headache and… feel a bit disoriented honestly."

Woman and pokémon nodded in understanding, if a bit sceptical.

"I see, this is Vaniville Town: A town whose flower is about to bloom. In the Kalos region."

"Kalos."

Echoed Marel tasting the word in his mouth, making himself believe where he is.

"Did you remember something?"

"More like recall something."

Knowing where he was always gave him comfort.

"What's the date?"

Eliza looked confused by the question, but an answer nonetheless.

"May 19."

That started Marel.

19? The plane took off on the 17, so he's been out for _two_ days?!

"Pardon me, but I can't help but notice your… taste in clothing is… quite dark. Excuse the pun."

Ah yes his taste in black and dark colors always brought attention.

"Does it bother you?"

Eliza shook her head.

"Oh no, it's just makes me curious really."

He didn't blame her.

He was wearing a sleeveless black sweatshirt with two red lines running down.

Matching sweat pants.

Black sport shoes with red laces.

And a black hoodie with thin dark violet checker pattern strips.

Combine that with his white skin and brown hair, he looks like a trouble maker.

A trouble maker not a delinquent, there's a difference.

"I like black and dark colors, other than that I don't have a reason really."

Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something else."

She tapped her chin faking to be in deep thought, which earn her a deadpan from Marel.

Sadly that only made her giggle.

"Sorry, sorry, it's been a long time since I enjoyed a chat like this."

That got his curiosity to spark.

"What do you mean by-"

 **Growl.**

Ah, he hasn't eaten in two days. He probably didn't feel the hunger do to how confused and scared he was.

Then it hit him. Everything he had aside from his dead phone was gone and lost, for good most likely.

"My… that was quite loud, almost like you haven't eaten in days."

"No kidding… say Eliza…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know of any berry trees or bushes nearby."

His wallet was in his backpack, not that it would do any good. For all he knew the currency could be different.

Until he manages to get money he'll have to live out of-

"Oh don't worry about it, why don't you come and have dinner with Starly and I?"

That threw Marel for a lop, much to Eliza's amusement.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no, and is that okay? I mean you're inviting a complete stranger for dinner..."

Dinner? What time was it?

A quick look up showed him it was evening approaching nightfall. Follow by a mental curse for forgetting the time.

"Marel?"

Said boy blinked and shook his head.

"I don't really mean to impose."

"Impose? You're won't be imposing us, and give how Starly is on your shoulder I say he agrees."

Marel blinked feeling Starly rubbed his head against his cheek.

He didn't even notice it move.

Any protest he was going to make died when his stomach growl again, it made his sigh in defeat.

He didn't have a choice, did he?

* * *

"Can I-"

"Marel I told you 5 times already. I can take care of the cooking."

"But-"

"Why don't you take some time and explore the house."

"That's… considered rude back where I'm from."

"Well I'm not letting you cook anything."

"I actually know how to cook for myself."

Eliza blinked from the info she got and hummed.

"Hmm, _maybe_ I'll let you cook tomorrow. Now shu, talking and chopping aren't a good mix."

Marel couldn't help but sigh. There was simply no way to deal with her.

Exploring the house it was.

The house was a two floor average size for a family of four.

The living room was the biggest one in first floor, with a couch in front of a plasma tv.

There was a table with four chairs. Nothing unique except for a bowl fruit in the middle.

Article fruit, much to his disappointment.

On the bright side, this told him berries weren't the only fruit or vegetable here. Thank god.

Eliza was in the kitchen, second biggest room of the first floor. Other than food and cooking utensils, that was it.

He found the laundry room. Followed by a closet contains numerous of clothes and… a small number of shoes?

There were only four pairs but they were the same size and there was little to no design.

He shook his head. He was just over thinking, and it wasn't his place to question.

Moving on.

The bathroom… was third biggest room, due to its bathtub that could fit three adults.

He never saw one that big before.

Upstairs he found another bathroom but smaller than before.

Three bedrooms, but one thing to stood out to him was that only one bedroom appeared to be use.

Conclusions started to form in his head, but shook them off.

He was shocked when he pulled the last door open.

It wasn't a room but a small balcony.

There wasn't much save for a chair and a round table.

"Starly!"

His head snapped to the side, finding the Starly from before nested in a birdhouse.

He immediately made his way to it, smiling happily.

"I was wondering where you went before. How are you?"

"Starly!"

Marel chuckle, scratching Starlys favorite spot chirping happily.

After a moment he made his way to the balcony edge and rested his arms on it, gazing at the town.

He spare Starly a glance when it perched itself on his shoulder, then back to the town before stopping at the gates.

He knew what those gates lead, he completed the story in Pokémon X after all.

But also couldn't take everything the game showed him for granted.

He counted 12 houses here, but the game had only 2.

He'd better keep an open mind, if he wanted to survive in this world.

He wasn't planning on staying here forever, he doubted Eliza would let him.

And he was honestly stumped. He had wish that pokémon existed many times, but never honestly believe that he would getted it granted.

He was also standing in a reality that doesn't revolve in a turn base system. There were far more factors to be concerned about than leveling up and choosing an attack.

"Ah here you are."

Starly and Marel turn to see Eliza resting on the edge next to them.

"I call out for you but you didn't answer, so I looked for you."

"Ah, sorry."

Eliza shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize for something that was out of your control."

"I wouldn't say it was out of my control."

Grunted Marel, making Eliza giggle before looking out the balcony.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

"I like it."

"Glad to hear it."

A moment of silence went bye.

"What will you do tomorrow?"

Marel hummed, thinking what was his course of action will be.

Seconds of silence pass bye. Starly and Eliza focus their attention on the boy that was in deep thought.

"Hey Eliza…"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me, what a person needs to become a trainer?"

The question took both human and pokémon for a spin.

"You're not a trainer?"

His outfit made them think he was a Dark or Ghost type trainer.

"I… wanted to become one, but… it wasn't within my reach."

"Not within your reach?"

Eliza eyebrows knitted.

"My… parents didn't believe this was the path for me."

The woman blinked then frowned.

"You… ran away from home?"

Marel scratched the back of his head, sweat dropping at her… conclusion.

"No. Both of them are business employees, and were selected to go on some long term business trip."

"So…"

Eliza started looking at him in the eyes.

"Your plan on taking a chance from their absence?"

Starly tilted his head, curious himself. Making his sweat drop double in size.

"In an… unique way… do you think it's wrong?"

He mentally kicked himself for the last part.

There was a pause of silence in the balcony.

"No."

Marel's eyes widened, not believing what he heard.

"Why?"

Eliza giggle at his reaction and set her gaze above the gates.

"I experience something like that back then. So I can understand where you're coming from."

A sad smile spread on her lips her voice drop to a whisper.

"And… you remind me of someone I knew of."

It was only because it was so quiet he managed to hear it.

" Someone you knew of?"

"Ah."

Eliza shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. We should go inside for dinner, you too Starly. It's going to rain awful tonight."

Human and pokémon blinked, then looked up.

"I don't see any any clouds."

"Starly…"

Eliza remain quiet, mentally counting down until.

 **Throuuum!**

Starly squeal in surprise, and Marel flinched at the sound of approaching heavy thunder storm.

"Never mind."

"Starly."

This made her giggle again.

"Let's go before I need to reheat dinner. Not to mention we still have to go over everything you need to become a trainer."

"Right behind you."

"Starly."

* * *

Marel watch Starly play with the water in the bathtub they were in.

The dinner was good and Eliza showed him all he needed to, it was simple too.

But that wasn't what was going through his head at the moment.

It was what he told her on the balcony.

He didn't lie about his parents taking a trip, or that he wanted to be a pokémon trainer.

He didn't lie at all. He simply kept details out of the conversation. He wasn't sure why, but it bother him.

And he couldn't comprehend why.

They only meet for, what? Three hours? And he felt… some odd bond?

…

Sigh. He couldn't make any sense of it all.

He was glad he close to curtain when he heard the door open.

"I got your sleepwear for the night Marel."

"..."

He still can't believe this woman force him to take a bath as well as take his clothes.

Do not ask why or how it happened, he won't answer.

"Not to sound ungrateful or like dick. But could you tell me why you're helping me? I mean we only meet for three hour."

Eliza giggle from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh a few reasons, but I think I'll keep it for myself. And it's been almost five hours."

Marel twitch, but change the topic.

"Is this really okay? I mean will your family be alright with this?"

Eliza made no movement and sound. It confused Marel until he heard Starly chirp quietly and sadly.

That's when he realized he might have stepped on a touchy subject. He didn't get the chance to avert the topic before Eliza's voice reach his ears.

"I suppose… that I'll have to tell you one of my reasons."

He heard her sit on something, taking a deep breath and sigh.

"... one thing you should know is that… I live alone with Starly."

Marel remain silent, sparing a glance at Starly who nodded.

"A few years ago I use to live in the Kanto region."

Marel blinked. Huh, who knew.

"My husband... has a high position in Silph Co. The leading company developing pokémon technology in Kanto."

Shock spread on Marels face. He knew that company, after all who could forget the location the _Master Ball_ from the original pokémon games.

"Because of his position rarely comes home. He comes… or visits… at least six times a year."

Marel cringe. That was not a good _devotion_ the husband was giving her, assuming they're still together.

"It didn't bother me that much thanks to my two kids, but… time passed bye and soon enough they grew up and…"

"They when on pokémon journey?"

The silence stretch and broke by a sad giggle.

"No, they followed their father's footsteps and join a business school."

That confused Marel. Business school over becoming a pokémon trainer?

"They… didn't want to become trainers?"

"I confronted them about it and apparently they inherited my husband's personality of doing something productive."

Her voice was cold as ice, effectively making both bath occupants shiver.

"After some time, one of my friends call me to come visit her in this town. I liked the the atmosphere and decided to live here. Thanks to my _husband_ sending money every month, I had enough to buy a house and settled here. I meet Starly a month later and here we are."

Dripping water was the only sound echoing in the bathroom.

Wow, that's, he… he didn't know what to say.

He didn't have to when Eliza stood up and head out, but stop before closing it.

"Both of you should get out before you catch a cold. I prepared a room for you to sleep in, and Marel."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening. Doing that much helped me a lot."

Marel let his lips for a smile.

"Any time."

"Oh and before you go to sleep, think of you want to do when you become a trainer. Okay?"

That was the last thing she said before closing the door.

* * *

The sound of rain hitting the glass gave Marel a soothing Feeling. He felt relaxed lying on the soft bed, up to the point he believe it was a dream.

Sadly it wasn't when he bit his hand again.

The pain was real, and so was this.

" _Think of you want to do when you become a trainer. Okay?"_

Challenge the Gym Leaders followed by the Elite Four and the Champion. That should be the most obvious thing all trainers would do.

…

Fuck no.

He didn't want to challenge any of them, he never did.

The main reason he love pokémon games was because of the story, as well as collecting pokémon.

And let's not forget beating your friends in a battle. Oh the satisfaction of making them rage makes it worth it.

But getting back on topic. Why did he want to become a trainer?

Shouldn't he be focused on finding a way home? And if so where to start?"

…

…

… sigh.

If he ignored all logic, motives and was honest with himself.

He simply wanted to become a trainer to experience it himself.

Not to be the best.

Not to be the strongest.

He just wanted to experience it.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Not exactly a plan. No actually, that was just him been honest with himself.

… you know what he'll cross the bridge when he gets to it. His eyes felt heavy, and he'll worry about it another day-

…

It just hit him that Eliza told him a bit of her life story, but never told him the reason why she helped him.

…

She played him like a violin. Tch, damn woman.

* * *

Eliza's mouth twitched into a smile and dropped a second later. Not affecting the sleeping Starly laying on the pillow next to her in the land of dreams.

* * *

The rain was blinding and nasty to all of those unfortunate souls that couldn't find shelter.

One of things that many people didn't know about Vaniville Town was that the forest behind the wall was a pokémon reserve.

But because there weren't that many rare pokémon around no one really bother to look deeper into it.

Do to this. People didn't bother to patrol the wall. And maintenance was reduced to a small section.

Thanks to this, small openings were formed by time or effort by pokémon.

That was how this pokémon manage to _squeeze_ through out at high speeds.

But lost its footing, making its momentum bounce on the muddy ground.

And stop, his body hitting a tree.

Shakingly it raised its head, looking at the hole it came through and chuckle before it collapsed in exhaustion.

"Shinx…"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Ferno16: And done! Tell me what you think in a review, and I apologize for _all_ grammar mistakes. But no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2 Help that Shinx

Ferno16: I own absolutely nothing.

" _F-E-A-R has two meanings: 'Forget Everything And Run' or 'Face Everything And Rise.' The choice is yours." - Zig Ziglar_

* * *

A Pokémon Traveler

* * *

"Eliza, please."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Marel, I like you as a person. But, I told you I'll take care of everything."

"At least let me do the dishes."

Eliza sigh and place the lid on the fry pan. And gave Marel a _deep_ hard stare.

"Marel I have _nothing_ against you. _But,_ this is _my_ kitchen, _my_ rules, and it's _my_ decision who uses it. _Understood?"_

The was no authority, no emotion, and no bite on her words.

And it still made Marels hair stand to it's tips.

"Crystal."

Eliza held her gaze for a moment before sighing and pulled a basket out from a cabin.

"Here."

"You want me get groceries?"

"No, I want you to go harvest berries. Orange and Pecha berries to be exact."

"Ah."

Marel takes the basket nodding.

"Where do I find them and how many do you need?"

"When you face the gate go left and follow the wall and you'll find them. And try to fill the basket with half and half."

"Got it."

"Oh and before I forget. Depending on how you come back, I _might_ let you use my kitchen."

Marels ears perked up. He would finally be able to use the kitchen, but why the sudden change of heart-

" _Only_ when I'm watching over you."

Never mind.

"... can I ask why you're so against me to using your kitchen."

Eliza shook her head.

"It's not that I don't trust you with my kitchen specifically. But… trying to prevent an accident that happened two years ago from happened again."

"What happened?"

"Kitchen fire."

Ay.

"How big?"

Eliza's eyes became dull and crane her neck to look up.

"This house wasn't built with a balcony…"

It took him a second to realize the balcony was directly above the Kitchen.

"Oh wow."

He didn't blame her for denying him access now.

"Now time's wasting, chop, chop, chop."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"And take Starly with you. He enjoys the skies when there's company near by."

* * *

Ch.2 Help that Shinx.

* * *

Marel didn't want to ask, but he had to know.

"Starly be honest, how terrifying is Eliza when she gets angry?"

The bird pokemon lost color and slowly drag a wing on his neck.

"That bad, huh…"

Starly shudder and took flight above the trees to regain warmth from sunlight.

Watching the bird fly in circles. It was then and there that Marel decided to not get on _her_ bad side.

And leave sooner too.

Becoming a trainer was rather easy, he just needed to fill a form really.

* * *

 _Marel sigh in relief, satisfied from finally getting food in his system. Then Eliza handed him a piece of paper as she picked the dishes._

" _Here."_

" _This is… a 'Pokémon Trainer' form?"_

 _Eliza nodded as Marel read it._

" _Name. Age. Address. Pokégear, Xtransceiver, or Holo Caster number… this could be a problem."_

 _Eliza simply wave it off._

" _Just fill in your name, age and don't worry about the Holo Caster number. I'll take care of it."_

" _But the address-"_

 _Eliza held her hand up, taking a sip of tea leaving dishes in one place._

" _Numerous of orphans become trainer when they reach proper age, thanks to that fact you won't be pressed for address. But you should change your last name to be save or leave it blank."_

 _Marel rubbed his chin, processing what she said._

" _I...see"_

" _Oh and, I'll have a change of clothes ready for after your bath."_

" _Wait, what? Eliza I don't need a bath. Eliza. Eliza!"_

* * *

And get his clothes back, if he could find them that is.

Now he was wearing a bright brown shirt, plain sky blue jeans, and… orange shoes.

Needless to say he was annoyed.

"Starly!"

He blinked when Starly flew in front of him, nodding his head to follow.

Marel gave him a nod and jog after it, going around a few trees until they reached their destination.

He pause in place looking at many berry trees with different colors and shapes.

But there were more Orange, Pecha, and… apples?

Marel facepalm when the kitchen memory surfaces. Berries _weren't_ the _only_ source of food.

Starly perched on a branch gave him a concerned look as Marel drag his hand down.

"Starly?"

"Don't worry Starly. I'm just having one of those 'I'm an idiot for forgetting something simple' moment."

Starly shrug before taking the sky's again.

Marel walked to a tree, taking an Orange berry. Inspecting all sides, rubs it on his shirt and took a bite out of it.

It tasted like a regular orange, but the texture was unique and odd. To him at least.

The skin was crunchy like an apple, but the inside was soft like a gummy.

He liked it.

He finished the orange, pocket a few and picked enough to fill the basket half way.

Moving to the Pecha trees, he repeated his previous action and took a bite.

It was just as soft as a regular peach, only bit more sweeter and different color.

He prefers salty, but he'll pocket a few just in case and filled the remaining half.

"That should do it-"

He got startle when Starly flew in front of his face, chirping in a fast rate.

"Starly, Starly, Starly-"

"Wow, wow, wow!"

Marel wave his hands at the alarm bird.

"Calm down. What happened?"

Starly grab Marels shirt and yank, making the human get the message immediately.

"You lead, I'll follow!"

The pokémon release the shirt and flew in direction to the wall, Marel following not far behind.

He soon arrive close to the wall. Eyes fixed on Starly, until said pokémon landed next to a…

Marel flinched when he saw a pokémon laying on its side, covered in drying mud, bit of rock, and small traces of blood.

His first thought was that it got ran over by a car, having to seen unfortunate animals end like that.

He shook his head before kneeling down and press two fingers on it's neck. It made it flinch moaning in pain saying its name.

"Shinx…"

That was enough for Marel to gently lift the Shinx earning another moan, and rest it on the basket and carry it back to town.

* * *

Eliza hummed inspecting her work with critical eye, not wanting to leave a single flaw on it.

After a few seconds she nodded in satisfaction and folded the piece of cloth and laid it with the rest.

After their discussion on the patio Eliza decided to support him in any way she can.

Granted helping a stranger was one thing, but supporting them was an entire different matter that's bow to attract suspicion and uneasy looks.

She knew it was a matter of time before someone came and ask why she was doing this.

The answer was… a personal one and far more deeper than of what she told Marel yesterday.

But the biggest reason she was doing this was because-

"Starly!"

Eliza blinked back to reality, looking at Starly who was throwing a panic fit.

"Starly, calm down and tell me what's-"

She got interrupted by the door getting slammed open.

She scoff and was going to give them an earful, but was replaced with shock and worry as Marel held up the basket with the pokémon in it.

"Do you have any potions?"

Eliza snap out of her shock. Then swiftly yet gently takes the small pokémon off the basket to the bathroom.

Marel left the basket on the table and followed Eliza with Starly on his shoulder.

Eliza got the water started, testing the temperature before filling a bucket and slowly pour it on the pokémon washing the mud and blood away.

"Marel, the cabinet below the sink. Get the first aid kit and take it to living room."

"The living room?"

"I can't treat Shinx here, now get it to the table."

Marel nodded and did as instructed.

Shinx now clean was wrapped in a towel and carried to the table by Eliza.

Once laid on the table. Eliza unwrapped the towel and delicately move the fur, examining the damage.

Her eyes narrowed and held her hand out.

"Potion."

Marel blinked and open the kit making him pause.

This… wasn't a first aid kit. This was a _surgery_ kit, it had the scalpel and everything!

Did he get the wrong-

"Marel! The potion, blue bottle with a pokéball on it!"

Marel and Starly flinched when Eliza snap their direction and handed the potion.

Shinx flinch, moan, and wince as Eliza sprayed from one place to another.

After triple checking Shinx's condition. Eliza nodded in relief and satisfaction.

"Shinx will be fine, she just needs to rest."

Starly and Marel let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"Thank god." "Starly."

"Could you two explain to me how Shinx ended like this?"

Asked Eliza laying the feline on the couch placing a small blanket on it.

"We found… no. Starly found Shinx and lead me to him-"

"Shinx's a she, Marel." Eliza corrected.

"-to her, but she was already in that state when we got there."

"Starly Starly." Starly nodded in confirmation.

"Where there any signs of a battle?"

Marel scratched his head frowning.

"I… don't believe so…"

Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I focus on getting Shinx here… and… didn't really check the surroundings." Confessed Marel.

Eliza's eyes flick to Starly, who appeared to be the same as Marel.

It made her sigh.

"... alright. Here's what's going to happen. We'll all eat breakfast, _then_ you two will go back where you found her and look for clues of how she ended like that. Understood?"

Marel and Starly blinked.

"Wait, why would-"

" _Understood._ "

"Yes, ma'am!" "Star Starly!"

* * *

"And that's about it."

"Starly."

Eliza tap her chin.

"What about the other side of the wall?"

"..." "..." It honestly slipped their minds.

Eliza facepalm.

"Use the gate and stick to the wall and _please_ try and keep an open mind you two."

* * *

"We search a bit wider and aside from the small hole in the wall, we found a few burn marks on trees but not by fire… I think."

"Star Starly." Nodded the pokémon.

"How much is a 'bit wider' exactly?"

"Uh… four… five blocks… maybe." Marel guessed.

"..."

"Cut me some slack, I'm not good with measuring distance."

Eliza's eyes shifted to Starly. Said bird agreed with Marel.

Sigh. By Arceus.

She rubbed her temples, piecing the _information_ she received from both boys. She increase the pressure on her temples, having to fill _many_ blanks.

"Okay, This is how I think it happened. It _possibly_ happened last night as it rain…"

* * *

Shinx felt warm, relaxed, and calm.

Did she die? She certainly remember the pain of squeezing through the hole.

Ugh. Just remembering hurts.

… and now that she through for a moment, why didn't she ran up a tree and jump over the wall?

…

By Arceus she's stupid. If she wrapped in this unknown warm cocoon, she would of face planted to the nearest surface.

Still she found it odd. Going from ice cold rain to a warm, conferring, and pleasant position, wasn't something she expected.

Was Arceus giving her a break for once?

…

She _highly_ doubt it.

Unless the pokémon was promising or destined for greatness. The Legendarys won't do-

" _I'm sorry, what?"_ _"What do you mean by that?"_

Shinxs thought screech to a stop.

" _You two heard me the first time."_

Voices. Three voices. She ignore the second one and focus on the other two.

Why? Because they belong to humans. A male and female to be specific.

" _I'm not saying you're wrong, but why would she squeezed through a hole much smaller than her. I mean wouldn't it be easier to climb a tree and jump the other side?"_

Twitch.

" _Yeah, she would need to be stupid to do something like that."_

Twitch. Twitch.

" _I found small stone splitters on her fur and I live here long enough to know what the wall is made of."_

… okay, don't let them know you're awake. Just breathe evenly and when they leave-

" _Of course that doesn't explain why she made it more painful to herself."_

The female voice mumble something she almost missed.

" _Possibly a masochist."_

SNAP!

Oh hell _no_!

"SHINX!"

The electric pokémon hissed. Standing on all fours, glaring at the startle teen boy and Starly on his shoulder.

But got no reaction from the woman, she just stared at her covering her mouth with her hand.

"H-hey, calm down."

Shinx glare at the male human, who had his hands in a 'calm down' gesture and hissed.

"Shinx listen. We didn't harm you. We brought you here to-"

She wasn't going to listen and gather energy, bursting forward with Quick Attack aiming for his-

 **RUN!**

All momentum and speed cease before she could make the jump.

Both pokémon and male human slowly turn and look at the woman that was giving them killing intent-

No, this wasn't killing intent. It was something far worse than only both pokémon knew, because they were told of this intent in the wild.

The intent... of a predator.

Killing Intent simply makes you aware that you'll be killed. Predatory Intent however is far worse not because they'll hunt you, not because you'll suffer a worse death, but because they _own_ you.

Killing Intent scares and frightens you.

Predatory Intent owns you, because they are _way_ higher in the food chain.

One good news is that, the number of pokémon that can use this intent is unimaginable small. Legendaries included.

So for Shinx to receive a blast of PI. Its safe to say she would of wet the floor had she had enough water in her system.

" **No fighting in the house."**

* * *

"..." "..." "..."

She kicked them out of her house… using words alone. Literally.

She slapped the door shut in their faces. Leaving Marel standing with Starly on his shoulder and Shinx in his arms.

After standing still for a minute Marel turn and walk away to… nowhere specific just away from Eliza's house.

But because he didn't know more than two places. His legs to him to the bench from yesterday.

Turned out, the bench and the house are at opposite sides of the town thankfully.

Marel hesitantly patted the frozen Shinx, who apparently was still scared and shaking in his lap.

Starly decided to nest himself in a tree not to far away from them, mostly to calm his nerves.

Marel didn't know what that was and he didn't wish to know. For all he knew Eliza could have psychic or aura…

Shiiit…

He forgot about the mind reading thing. He made a mental note to avoid them for the moment until he came up with… something.

"Shi, Shi, Shinx!"

Ah, she sneezed.

"Bless you."

Shinxs head snapped up locking eyes with him and jumped of his lap to the floor hissing at him.

This only made Marel sigh, dragging a hand down his face.

"Shinx, could we please call a ceasefire. I don't want to go through that… feeling again and I doubt you do."

Shinx tense and shiver remembering the feeling.

"I'm not even a pokémon trainer. And I'm not stupid enough to fight a pokémon head on. Could we please just relax and enjoy whatever sunlight we have?"

Marel pause and face palm.

"Ignore the last line."

Whatever sunlight we have. It's the middle of noon, you genius.

Shinx sweat drop seen the human go from one emotion to the next, but begrudgingly agreed with the ceasefire. But didn't believe the not been a trainer part.

 **Growl.**

Marel stared at the blush spreading on the electric feline, somewhat amazed of been noticeable. Then took out an Orange he pocketed before.

"Here-"

 **Chomp!**

… ow.

"Shinx, please don't eat my flesh. I don't want to lose my hand."

Shinx blinked then realized she had chomp on half of his hand and immediately let go tasting a bit of blood.

Marel hiss examining his hand from both sides, flexing his fingers. They were still connected, thank god, but still hurt moving them.

 **Growl.**

Marel spared Shinx a glance before he sigh.

"Alright Shinx. First, please sit on the bench to make it easier for both us."

Shinx hesitated before jumping on it, further from the human of course. Keeping her eyes train on him.

"Second, I'm willing to give you the berries I have on me."

Her ears perked up.

"But I won't be able to give you anything if I lose my fingers. Understood."

Shinx had the decency of looking sheepishly but nodded none the less.

One by one. Marel pulled out and place the berries on the bench, getting a total of 8 all together. He was amazed that he manage to fit that many without squeezing one out.

And the pile was gobble down under ten seconds. Making Marel sweat drop.

"... did you eat anything at all yesterday?"

Shinx laid on the bench satisfied and wobble in paw in a 'kinda' fashion.

Yikes.

Thinking of a different topic Marel decided to ask something he was curious about.

"He Shinx, what moves do you know?"

Shinx turn her head and gave him a narrow stare but not a glare. Seen he might have stepped on a touchy subject, he raise his hands in surrender.

"I'm only curious, you don't have to answer."

Shinx kept her stare for a moment and dropped it sighing. Had he asked before the berries she would of snapped at him, but might as well humor him for the berries.

She stood on all fours, letting out a 'Shiiinx' electricity built up creating a balloon of electricity before her body absorbed it.

Marel stared wide eyed then wrecked his brain for the name of the move. One thing he hated about the anime was that they made the moves have different forms.

Take Stone Edge for example. In Black and White the move was rings of sharp rocks fire at the opponent. In XY Stone Edge are stone pillars coming out any surface minus water at high speed.

It frankly annoyed him.

After considering the moves Shinx can learn, he figured it out.

"Charge?"

Shinx nodded getting off the bench, gather white energy around her and charged hitting a tree.

The tree Starly was on.

He barely caught himself from hitting the ground. Angry and annoyed he went up to Shinx, making both break into and argument.

This time Marel recognized move Quick Attack, but it didn't look that fast. While Shinx weren't ace speed types they weren't slow by any means.

Then again he's thinking of train pokémon using the move not wild ones.

There something else that looked odd to him about the move, but put that thought for another time.

"Hey Shinx!"

Both look at him.

"Any other moves?!"

The cat like pokémon Leer at him then Tackle the tree.

"Nice…" Mumble Marel sweat dropping.

Did she had to Leer at him specifically?

Starly huff and takes flight. Follow by a Tackle to the tree, let's out a Growl to Marel making him sweat drop again. Then Quick Attack a different tree.

But his was actually fast leaving a white trail. Surprising Marel and hurt Shinx pride.

She took pride in Quick Attack because apparently she was the only one in her… ex-pack that can do it.

Starly wasn't done. His wings glowed white giving the tree a Wing Attack.

"Nice line up-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence when Starlys wings glowed white again. But instead of striking the tree, he clapped them together sending blades made of wind.

Marel abruptly stood up, staring wide eyed at the poor tree with a hanging jaw.

Starly puff his chest in pride for getting the reaction from Marel. As well as Shinx annoyance for getting beaten by a flying type.

Oh the irony.

Marel didn't register any of this, his mind was having a major burst from seen something extremely crucial.

Not the fact that Starly could use Air Cutter, but the fact that he had _more_ than four moves. But that also brought something more he needed absolute confirmation.

"Starly."

Marel held up his arm for Starly, ounce perched he brought the pokémon closer. Unknowingly making Shinx more annoyed.

"I know this will sound stupid but can pokémon remember and use every single move they learn?"

Starly blinked. This was common knowledge for kids, how does he not know. No wait, his parents probably decided to keep certain facts from. Never mind.

When the pokémon nodded, Marel mind stop dead.

His head was going to hurt like bitch when he had to memorize all moves his future pokémon will use. No questions asked.

"Thanks for telling me, really appreciate it."

Starly chirp 'no problem' and decided to get a few rounds in the sky.

Shinx kept giving the bird the stink eye before she felt getting picked up and… hugged?

"Shinx please tell me it's going to be alright, I don't care if you're lying or that I can't understand you. I just need to hear it." Drone Marel seeking some source of comfort.

This made the pokémon sweat drop.

What... in the Reverse World?

Awkwardly Shinx brought her paw up, giving him a few reassuring pats on the shoulder with a 'it'll be alright' shinx.

"You have no idea how much that means the Shinx, thank you."

Her sweat drop increase double in size.

The majority of pokémon living in the wild avoid humanity because they believe to be a danger to them, as well been a despicable race that hurts and enslaves them.

She too believe in this, but seen this human go through numerous mood swings. She started to have second doubts-

Holy Arceus! That feels sooo good!

Shinx mewled and moan her name as Marel scratched the back of her ears unknowingly finding one of her sensitive spots, going through various thoughts but one thing was for certain.

He was staying away from Gym Leaders and the Pokémon League.

He couldn't see himself survive one of those if they can use all of their moves. And that's not even including TMs and HMs.

 **Growl.**

Once again Shinx blush in embarrassment and whined from losing the pleasure her ear was receiving.

"You know what, how about we go back and I cook you something?"

He did deliver the berries after all.

* * *

He was able to use the kitchen but...

"Eliza I don't blame you for having a fire extinguisher, but could you please not point that at me."

"Sorry Marel I don't wish to take chances. But I'll admit, I never saw anyone mix spices and ingredients like that."

Marel sigh mixing the vegetables, oils, and spices in a bowl. Then spread them on a pan, into the oven setting the timer.

"Not going to lie when you said you could cook I expected a simple plain meal. Not an entire feast for four people."

Marel hummed stirring the stew follow by the pasta.

"You would be amazed how much family eats. Where are Shinx and Starly by the way?"

"Shinx is on a chair biting the table glaring at the 'fruit bowl'. As for Starly, he's getting comfortable with the sofa as always."

Marel raised his eyebrow and shrug.

 **Bep-Bep.**

"Ah it's done."

Eliza, Shinx, and Starly were hit with an alien but alluring smell, making their stomachs roar.

In a burst of speed both pokémon appeared in front of Eliza watching tentatively as Marel places the pan on the side finally spotting them.

"Do you wanna try some?"

Shinx nodded so fast it looked like a blur, Starly and Eliza simply nodded.

Marel held a plate with three small samples.

 **Snatch, Chomp!**

But made little difference when Shinx ate them all.

Argument was going to break out but stop when Shinx tail shot straight up and pupils shrunk to tiny dots.

Feeling he might mess up the recipe, Marel tasted it finding the flavor more potent than before, but nothing wrong with it. Did he give Shinx a bad piece-

"SHIIIIIIIII-"

* * *

Rays of light exploded from Eliza's houses immediately catching all the towns attention pokémon included.

"Mommy look!"

"Oh my! That's Eliza's house isn't it?!"

"I told you the aliens were among us! Quick! Route the town we have to catch them!"

A hand smack a forehead.

"That's the pokémon move Flash at maximum power you stupid brother."

"Wow that 'lite' up the place."

"Honey I love you, but please refrain from doing puns. You know I hate them."

"Yes dear."

"Good."

* * *

"-IIIIIIINX!"

The light finally stopped leaving three individuals minus the feline roll on the ground covering their poor eyes.

Shinxs didn't taste a party in her mouth she tasted a _parade_! She was so focused in the taste that she didn't even realize she was crying waterfalls of happiness.

"God damn it! Shinx! Seriously?!" Marel couldn't see jack.

"Star! Starly!" Starly stood completely disoriented.

"Get to the sink and put water over your eyes to make it better." Advice Eliza.

"And where is it I can't see anything."

Mumble Marel crawling around feeling around for-

"Kya?! Who touched me?!" Yelp Eliza.

Marel immediately retracted his hand.

"I _swear_ it was an accident!"

"Oh are you _sure_ you aren't into older women?"

"I _never_ touched you that way! And if I was going for women I would go for those within the span of three years!"

Eliza pouted.

"And her I thought we could have some fun."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! NO! DO NOT ANSWER THAT!" Scream Marel pointing the wrong direction.

This kept going for 30 minutes before they have enough vision to get to the sink. And it took 40 to get their vision back to normal and reheat the food.

* * *

Any ill believes Shinx had of humans were destroyed from the divine food she was eating.

She wanted nothing but suck and swallow everything. But refrain from doing so and slowly chew, imprinting the flavor into her taste buds.

The tears still haven't stop, nor did she wish to stop them.

Starly was also crying but was eating fast trying to get everything in his beak, resulting him getting choked a few times.

Eliza swirl her around the food in her mouth searching and looking for something, anything that was a flaw on the dish. It made her cry tears of defeat as a cook.

Marel chew slowly, filling the form Eliza showed him yesterday with a pen.

He was seriously considering whether he _should_ pull the orphan thing to use. It was safer, true. But he didn't look like or acted as one. And of course let's not forget the most crucial fact.

Psychic Pokémon. They can read his mind, including memory banks.

"No, this won't do."

Somehow Eliza hear his mumble and put the fork down.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't pull the… orphan thing and honestly I doubt Psychics will stay quiet about this."

Eliza blinked and smack her forehead. She honestly forget the Psychics and Marels right they'll never stay quiet about this.

One of the bad habits Psychics have is that they're gossipers. If they hear something juicy they either keep it or share with fellow Psychics. Mostly the latter two.

"... come with me, I think I have the solution for this."

"What is it?"

Eliza lead Marel to the laundry room.

"Ah, what are we doing here?"

Eliza close the door they came in and open a door that was hidden by the previous door.

Marel facepalm.

"I can't believe I missed that."

"Marel help me move this boxes to the living room." Grunted Eliza picking a box.

"Sure, but how does that help me?"

"I'll tell you as I assemble it."

"Assemble?" Asked Marel tilting his head.

* * *

Shinx and Starly laid on their backs with their bulging bellies sticking out, a side effect of eating everything on the table minus the artificial fruit.

They won't be able to move for a while. Nor did they want to.

The scene made Marel sweat drop as he pass the wrench to Eliza.

"Will they be alright?"

"That depends on how tough the pokémon stomach is take the Bidoof for example. They could eat something that was expired weeks ago and still be okay."

"Oh wow."

"Wow indeed. Screwdriver, flat head."

Eliza takes the screwdriver and tightens the last loose screws. Takes a moment to double check everything and nods satisfied.

"Done."

"Nice. Now what's this solution you said."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Uummm."

The machine they put together was a mixture of the visual telephones and Pokéball transfers from Pokémon Centers, all powered up by a battery that was charged by a solar panel on the window catching whatever sunlight was left for the day.

"... a Pokéball transfer and telephone from the Pokémon Center..?"

Eliza nodded turning it on. The machine hummed to life. Then Eliza when to settings looking for something specific.

And she found it.

"Here. Write this for the address."

Marel looked at the screen and was thoroughly confused.

XK38-48FN-GTP4857

"Why?"

"What's the maximum number of pokémon a trainer can carry?"

"Six."

Eliza nodded.

"Correct and do you know where the extra pokémon will go?"

"The PC?"

"Yes and no. True, pokémon can stay in the PC. But many people, especially professors, let pokémon out on out in an open environment they own."

Eliza smiled placing a closed fist on her chest.

"And I own one."

Marel raised an eyebrow. That sounded far too convenient.

"... not trying to call you a liar. But do you really one of those. I mean, it has to have multiple habitats for all kinds of pokémon."

"..."

"..."

"... okay, I'll admit that I haven't bought one yet."

"Buy one? Do you have that kind of money?"

Eliza deadpan.

"You forgot how I got the money for the house."

Oh right. Her husband sends her far more money she can spend on. Add the fact Eliza buy no more than necessary, all checks kept piling up. Basically she set for anything.

"Never mind."

"Good now write that down and… take another bath."

"But I took one yesterday."

"And your cover in dust from the boxes."

Marel looked down and was dumbstruck of how much there was.

"And that goes for you two as well." Said Eliza pointing at the pokémon.

"Star?" "Shin?"

Both pokémon rose their heads enough to look at Eliza.

"Don't think I didn't see the wood chips on both of you, now move."

* * *

Shinx, Starly, and Marel sat on the warm bath with a wet cloth on top of their heads.

Why? Because Marel saw people do this on anime and try it out. The pokémon simply mirrored him. Not that they minded.

"So I've been wondering…"

Both pokémon looked at Marel.

"How did you get to Kalos Shinx? I mean your kind are naturally native from Sinnoh from what I know."

Shinx blinked rapidly and frowned.

This… was news to her. As far as her memory goes she hatch in this region not in this… Sinnoh he speaks of.

So she shrug not knowing the answer, confusing the other two more.

"Then why-"

 **Knock knock.**

"One sec!"

Marel pulls the curtain close.

"Your good!"

The door open and Eliza came in carrying the first aid kit.

"You three are behaving I hope."

"Yes." "Starly." "Shin Shinx!"

Eliza giggle.

"My, Shinx seems more lively than both of you."

"Probably because she never got a warm bath before."

Mumble Marel getting an mew of agreement from Shinx.

"At any rate, Eliza?"

"Yes?"

Do you know how a Shinx got to Kalos? I mean last I heard their from Sinnoh."

"I have no idea."

Her quick response made them face fault.

"All I know is that they're not around this parts. For all we know she could've been abandoned, lost, or nabbed by poachers."

Marel spare the feline a glance and Shinx shook her head no.

"She says that's not the case."

Eliza tapped her chin and hummed. Then shrug it off.

"Moving to a different topic. Do you know what are the Kalos starters?"

"It's Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie right?"

"Right. Do you know who you'll pick as your starter?"

Marel frowned tapping his head missing the look eye look Shinx was giving him.

In a hush whisper Shinx asked Starly how come he wasn't a trainer. He did tell her he wasn't a trainer, but didn't believe it after the bird pokémon simply explain what it knew making her frown.

In a way they were the same. Marel's parents told him to stay away from pokémon most likely because they believe they were dangerous, no different of what her… ex-pack said to her. But unlike her, he didn't take their word for granted.

"I'm thinking Fennekin, but hey I might change opinion when I get there."

"That's an open view, you'll need that on the road. Oh and you might want to get out the bath it's already late."

With that said she close the door.

* * *

Shinx laid spread on Marels bed, her tail swinging from left to right in enjoyment. This bed humans call are way better of what she expected, far better than the stone floor she use to sleep alright.

And speaking of the human.

She turned her head spotting… Marel that was his name. Was holding up a dark color hoodie mumbling something something of an upgrade.

What really got her more is that he was setting out for Luminous City tomorrow, to receive his first pokémon. What kind of trainer will he become? Will he enslave pokémon, bend him to his will?

It was stupid of her to think that, considering everything he's done for her. But people change all the time for the better and for the worst.

It was easy turning something good into something bad. Just give power to people and they'll go down the spiral of madness.

She's seen that happen far too many times with pokémon. But humans were vulnerable, too vulnerable for their own good.

Many wonder why they haven't gone extinct yet.

"What the hell?"

Shinx blinked at Marel and her blood turn to ice. Why? Because he was holding a knife.

* * *

Marel keep staring at the Survival Knife not sure what to make of it.

He finally got his clothes back but thanks to the _major_ upgrade Eliza did, he had to familiarize with all pieces of clothing.

His hoodie and sleeveless shirt were remade with sturdier and tougher materials with numerous of mostly hidden from the naked eye. His sweatpants were the same except for the Survival Knife he Fyodor in one of the pants pocket.

It didn't look old or used. If anything it looked brand new and just made like… a week ago or so he guess.

What struck him insane was that she managed this below days time assuming she slept at all.

One good thing about this was that the colors didn't change. Thank god.

"Sh-Shinx?"

"Hm?"

Marel looked at the shaken pokémon, who appeared to have seen a murder-

Ah.

He immediately put the knife back to its original place. And held both hands in the air.

"I swear I didn't and still don't own that knife. If anything Eliza put that there with the upgrade. I was not there when she did it."

It did call her down now that he wasn't holding it. And let out a breath of relief. "Moving to a different topic. What are you gonna do now?"

Shinx tilted her head confused. What did he mean by that?

"I mean are going back to the wild or… I don't know stay with Eliza?"

Oh.

Ooooooh.

She… actually forgot about that.

Do to certain events that happened with her… ex-pack. She force to be on the run without much of a chance for planning.

And… she actually didn't know what she was going to do now.

"If you don't have anything in mind." Started Marel scratching his head. "Would you like to join me on my journey?"

Shinx was dumbstruck. Marel, a human, asked her to become his pokémon?

Seeing her expression, Marel tried to clarify.

"I'm only asking you don't have to come, it's all _your_ decision alone."

While he did want her to be his pokémon. He kept in mind that pokémon are people too, and having to have experience of getting of been pushed around by others.

He'll be damn if does the same thing to others.

Shinx remain silent. Visibly thinking Marels offer, but…

The electric type pointed at the clock with one of her paws.

"You need time to think?"

Shinx nodded. She was basically handing part of her freedom over by becoming his pokémon.

Marel didn't blame her, but still hoped she would say 'yes' tomorrow. But for now…

"Scoot over Shinx. I wanna catch as much sleep as I can before tomorrow."

Lord knows how many days will pass before he sees another bed.

* * *

"Done." Said Eliza holding up a travel bag with the colors Marel likes to wears. This was one of a few gifts she was going to give Marel when she saw him off.

And with Shinx at his side he shouldn't have a problem. While he didn't own Shinx, she could already see the pokémon growing attached to him by simply been there.

It does make her wonder what the future holds for him.

 **Vvvrrrrrr!**

Eliza blinked and picked her Pokégear laying on the side opening it, answering the call.

"Hello?"

[..!]

"Oh, hi Yakky how have-"

[...!]

"Wait slow down. What happened?"

[..!]

"A fight?"

[..!]

"Teasing?"

[.!]

Eliza sigh pinching her nose bridge.

"Didn't you learn anything from last time?"

[.!]

"Don't give me that. We all know how sensitive she's about her height."

[!]

"Alright, Alright. I'll kept an eye out for her. Okay"

[...]

"Bye."

Eliza handed her Pokégear and sigh rubbing her temples.

"What are we going to do with you… Keza."

* * *

That Night on Luminous Airport.

"That's the last one! You're good!"

An engine started and pull the carts fill with suitcases to the airport.

One of the suitcases in the end open enough for an eye to peek through scanning its surroundings. After one more scan. The bag open more, enough for a small individual to come out.

After closing the bag, the individual stayed low hiding from the naked eye waiting. When the vehicle turned. The mysterious figure jump and ran trying to keep as low profile as possible, ducking under a truck and other vehicles staying there scanning their surroundings again.

And finally ran past the lights of the airport into the shadows.

The individual enter an alley regaining their breath. Once they were refresh, they stripped their outfit showing an entire different one underneath.

Leaving the alley into the street came out a short girl around 4.8 feet. Her eyes pass the street and finding what they were looking for.

Keeping her around her, she approach the Cab. Getting the driver's attention when she stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to Luminous Cab! Where may I take you?"

The girl entered the and didn't talk until she close the door.

"Aquacorde Town please."

The driver frown.

"I'm sorry I can't-"

His mouth click shut when the girl held a _stack_ of money to his face.

"$2,000 if you forget about this."

The driver grin taking the money.

"Sorry boss never saw a girl. My family need me to run an errand on Aquacorde Town"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Ferno16: This is turning better than the original one. Tell me what you think in a review. And like before I apologize for _all_ grammar mistakes.


End file.
